1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for removing heat from an electronic device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating heat pipes for improving heat dissipation capacity thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature is greatly increased. It is desirable to dissipate the heat quickly, for example by using a heat dissipation device attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer.
A conventional heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink and a pair of heat pipes. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. The base has a bottom surface attached to an electronic component and defines two grooves in a top surface opposite the bottom surface. Each heat pipe has a heat-receiving portion accommodated in one of the grooves and a pair of heat-discharging portions extending from opposite free ends of the heat-receiving portion and inserted into the top fins. The base absorbs heat produced by the electronic component and transfers the heat directly to the fins through the heat pipes. By the provision of the heat pipes, heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device is improved.
However, due to structural limitations, the contact area between the heat pipes and the fins is limited, which results in that the heat removal efficiency by the conventional heat dissipation device still cannot meet the increasing heat removal requirements of the modern heat-generating electronic devices.